Will Yaoi For Ramen
by Lost Seeress
Summary: We all know how much Naruto loves Ramen, but how far will he actually go for a cup of hot steaming goodness? Got the idea from a deviant art drawing I saw sometime ago.M. Yaoi with a capital Y. PWP, Sex, lime, lemon, citrus, lemonade
1. Chapter 1

**Will Yaoi for Ramen**

By _Emihime_

**Summary**: We all know how much Naruto loves Ramen, but how far will he actually go for a cup of hot steaming goodness? Got the idea from a deviant art drawing I saw sometime ago

**Rating and Warnings**: M. Yaoi with a capital Y. PWP, Sex, lime, lemon, citrus, lemonade

**Pairings**: SasuNaru (Means sasu=semi and naru=uke)

**A/N**: While on DeviantArt, I saw this picture of Naruto holding a poster saying "Will Yaoi for Ramen" and sasuke having a nosebleed and I couldnt help my self. Go to deviantart and put in that title and youll find it. Its funny XD. This was supposed to be a one shot basically of Sasuke daring Naruto into having sex with him for ramen but I'm such a noob. I know that Naruto and Sasuke belong together but I cannot write a story about them just randomly having sex. I have to have a reasonable reason why they do the nasty and there must be a reasonable acceptable (at least to me) rationale so this one shot will actually be two. Sorry after twelve pages even I must call it quits. Tell me what you think

**Disclaimer**: God if only…

If anyone knew anything about Naruto, it was that he loved ramen. His love was legendary. One would simply have to say one of two things and immediately the answer was Naruto. They were, "Kyuubi" and "Ramen". Little did anyone know however, just _how_ deep his obsession truly run. It was a secret Naruto guarded with every within him. Too many could hold this against him if they knew. Over the years he had gathered a nice amount of enemies and his downfall was too assured if it ever got out. Little did Naruto know that Sasuke was about to find out his inner most secret.

--

Times were peaceful. The sun seemed to always shine through a perfect blue sky. The weather seemed to be amazingly perfect all the time. Birds, butterflies, bees and other creatures starting with the letter B were aplenty, fleeting and flying everywhere. Flowers of every colour of the rainbow bloomed on every piece of nature around and even in places where it should not have been impossible. Children were unexceptionally happy and well behaved. The wind was as always a gentle invisible pervert, touching people in very inappropriate places. Young men and women were getting married and having babies. The relationships between the villages were splendid. In short, everything was perfect and lazy.

Normally this would be a good thing and to many this proved to be true. All except for one ANBU who went by the code name Chimera. At twenty, he was one of the most powerful shinobi that Konoha had ever had. In fact, there was really only one other ANBU shinobi who could equal his skill and prowess. He went by the code name Cobra. Few select close friends knew them as Chimera aka Naruto and Cobra aka Sasuke. Naruto had grown up in times of war. With his best friend Sasuke pushing him beyond his limits, he and Sasuke had made themselves into incredibly powerful warriors.

The problem was that, though Naruto was recognised for his ninja abilities, never let it be said that the villagers cannot hold a grudge. Twenty years after the Kyuubi incident, they still hated him. In particularly, his landlord. For no reasonable reason, Naruto's rent had skyrocketed over the last year. From his investigating, he had found out that it was only his in the entire building of twenty three floors. Naruto was accustomed to this as it was the story of his life and with all the years when his skills were in high demand, he had saved a pretty penny.

However, now after paying one year of rent that should have been enough for three years, he was starting to panic. He was no longer getting the high ranking missions which meant that he was no longer receiving the high paying jobs. Its not that he was being excluded as Tsunade did not play favourites. It was just that there _were_ no high paying missions or rather they were so few and far in between that there might as well have not been any.

It was so bad now that he was only able to pay for rent and utilities. He'd made it a habit to mooch off of friends but even their generosity was beginning to wear thin. As it was, he had gone two days without food and he was starting to become delirious. That was two full days of being ramen free. He could live without food. He had had to do that at some points anyway. He could even live without water. He'd also had to do that too. But he could not endure it anymore. Two days of no ramen was hell. So bad was his dependency that he did not even notice that he had begun to group ramen as its own category.

He's dreams were becoming practically obscene. Images of the most decadently displayed bowls of ramen flitted behind his eyes. In one dream, he had been headed to his wedding. When he became aware in the dream and heard the church music signifying the entrance of the bride, he felt himself beginning to perspire. He was still so young. He wasn't ready to get married. That is until he saw his bride. He remembered smiling and feeling so happy. It didn't seem odd to him in the least to have a bowl of steaming ramen walk down the aisle in a huge wedding dress. He swore that he would not have been happier. Free ramen every day of his life.

Sighing, he lay down and in no time, he was again in another Ramen-centric dream. This time, he was the super hero Ramenman. (Basically he was like Superman). He could fly and ran fast and stuff. He wore orange and black and had a huge R on his chest. He remembered becoming a super hero when he was in an accident and Dr. Ichiraku, creator of the Miracle Ramen IV drip, had found him close to death. It had been the only sample made but Dr. Ichiraku didn't want to let him die so he had attached a needle to a huge noodle strand and stuck it into the unconscious Naruto's arm (He never wondered how he could see all this while he was supposed to be unconscious). Another huge stand of noodle was stuffed down his throat. Both attached to a huge steaming bowl of ramen. When he was cured. He had super powers. The ability to fly, run fast, super strong, laser beam eyes and sniff out ramen anywhere in the world. His one weakness was Ramenite. A rare form of ramen developed by the ancient Aztecs…

In another dream, he was bathing in a steaming bowl of ramen. He was naked and aroused. Within the dream world he seemed to be having sex with the meal. Upon waking he was baffled at his minds creativity. All he knew was that he was incredibly aroused, his cock standing proudly as the delicious broth swirled around it. He swore he could even _taste_ the ramen _through_ his dick. As the noodles wrapped around his body touching him all over caressing his body, entering his mouth (lol omg Naruto is having a ramen tentacle dream haha). He would bite and eat a piece of the huge deliciously seasoned noodle strand in his mouth and moan as they wrapped around his cock jerking him off, caressed his nipples and stroke his opening. He turned his head to a side, sipping in some of the broth around him ecstatically as they sped up. He woke with a loud cry of ecstasy as the noodle stands around his cock tightened and the thick strand stroking his ass pushed in. Shivering in his post orgasmic high, he laid weakly on his bed, the taste of delicious ramen still a memory on his tongue. It was only after a while that he noticed that his weakness was due to lack of nourishment not amazing ramen orgasms.

Blinking several times once the final moments of the dream faded away, he felt a rush of heat assault his face. Getting up he, looked around and said, "What the _fuck_?! No seriously. What the fuck kind of fucked up dreams were those?" He looked truly bewildered at his imagination. "I need to get me some ramen before I go crazy." With that decided, he got up, cleaned up and headed to the one friend he had yet to bother about Ramen. The bastard. That's right Mr. I've-Got-A-Huge-Stick-Shoved-Up-My-Ass Sasuke. He hadn't gone to Sasuke before because he knew the man would smirk as he kicked him out of his house. Aware that that was still going to be the case, he steeled himself, ready to camp out at his door if he needed too. He was hoping that the Uchiha-teme wouldn't want a dead body on his property. He would pull out all the guns. As they say, desperate times etc.

"Yosh!" he said again, convinced that his plan would work. He made his way to the Uchiha district and knocked on the main building's door.

"Yo Sasuke-teme! Open up!"

He waited a few minutes and again started to summon his friend. He knew that Sasuke was home cause he could feel his chakra signature and he refused to be ignored. "Sasuke-teme! I know you're there so open the fuck-"

The door was flung open and a sleep dishevelled, pissed off, scowling Uchiha growled, "What do you want Usuratonkachi."

Pushing his way in, ignoring the death glare, Naruto took off his shoes and said "I knew you were there teme. Don't ignore me!" He was on a mission and he wouldn't leave until he got what he wanted.

Closing the door with barely restrained impatience, Sasuke took a deep breath and turned to face the golden ninja within his home. "What the fuck do you want dobe. It's 8am in the morning and I'm on vacation. So spit it out and get out so I can go back to bed."

"Aww Sasuke-teme is so mean," He whined, putting on his trademarked puppy dog eyes.

An elegantly plucked thin eyebrow rose at this. After years of partnering Naruto, he was immune to such a look. "What are you? Like five?"

"Che, fine teme. Be a bastard as usual." Naruto plopped down on the seat and turned on the television. He was laughing his ass off mentally. He just loved getting a rise out of the dark haired ninja. He ignored the cramping of his stomach and started to flip through channels. His was a delicate plan. He had to execute it just right

Grinding his teeth in frustration, he tried to relax by unclenching his fingers that were digging painfully into the palms of his hand. Sometimes he had images of just ripping Naruto apart, shredding his vital body parts away from each other in a bloody mess (Watch Elfen Lied to see what I mean XD). Laughing maniacally as he was coated with the blood of the idiot. The only reason he didn't do it was cause he knew there was no one else who could give him a good enough challenge and he might listen to the voice whispering to him to destroy everything else.

"Naruto." He said simply, but that one word was filled with so much emotion, anger that he got the idiot's attention immediately.

"Yes Sasuke-teme? Make it quick its getting to the good part!" Naruto was trying his best to put one eye on the screen and one eye on Sasuke. He was mentally cackling at the annoyance on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke, however was not handling it well. He was _really_ tired. Suddenly he let out a huge roar, pulling at his hair in frustration. Naruto barely had a moment to register his shock at seeing such an un-Sasuke like reaction before the Sharingan user flew in his lap and started punching at his face. Sasuke began to grin as he heard an audible crack. Grabbing and imprisoning the hands of the flailing ninja, he began to cackle evilly as his hands were covered in the blood of the other ninja. He didn't stop punching him, feeling satisfaction as Naruto's face started to become an unrecognizable swollen mess. He felt so much better now. Even as the hands stopped struggling he continued to laugh.

"Uhh Sasuke? That's a very creepy smile you got there." Mentally Naruto was screaming _Oh shit! Oh shit! I broke him!_

Disappointment flooded the Uchiha as he realised that it had been a fantasy. Sighing, he realised that he did however feel better. He didn't want to kill the Dobe anymore at least. Sitting next to Naruto, realising that he was so not going to get to go to bed any time soon, he said. "What do you want Naruto."

"Well see my rent went up like triple what it used to be. Remember I told you that old hag had it in for me. Yea anyway with the lack of missions, I'm running a little short on cash," he chuckled embarrassed. "Yea so I was wondering if you could help a buddy out."

Sasuke, after years of knowing Naruto, knew he had two options. One he could refuse hand have the idiot bother him until he gave in, or two he could give him what he needed and get him out of his hair. But then he wasn't a really nice person. So option two was the best but he would definitely want to get his money back. And from what the dobe had said, it didn't seem like he would so how would be get paid back?

"Hmm so you want me to give you money."

"Its not like you don't got any."

"Well that is true," Sasuke agreed.

"So you'll borrow me some?"

"Idiot it's lend."

"Whatever it all means the same thing. Will you?"

"Fine how much do you want?"

Naruto named a figure and Sasuke spluttered. "Wow it seems beggars can be choosers."

"Please temeeeeee."

"Okay."

"Please temeee- wait you said okay? Sweet!" he jumped up, pumping his fist in the air as Sasuke went to get his check book.

"So how are you gonna pay me back?" Sasuke said as he wrote the figure down. It's not like he didn't have the money anyway.

Naruto felt tears rush to this eyes as Sasuke stopped writing the zeros and looked at him inquiringly. "Pa-Pay back? I thought this was a gift." He sat down again.

Sasuke gave him a Wow-you-cannot-be-this-much-of-an-idiot look. "Yea, no. Even if I do have money this is a lot you're asking for here. I expect to be paid back."

"But we're best friends. We're supposed to do stuff like this for each other."

"Really? And when have you ever done anything like this for me?" Sasuke got more comfortable on the chair waiting for a response. He was sure it would be good.

"Hey teme don't be like that!" Naruto said in his over dramatical way. "Remember the time when—"

"Uh-hm," Sasuke responded.

"Fine what about the time when I—"

"Sure."

"Okay what about…" again he drew a blank. "Fine teme but I don't _have_ the kind of money you do. If I did I would so lend you without asking for it back so please?"

"That's seriously the best you got?"

"Well yea. Not good enough huh," Naruto sighed

"Nope."

"Fine then, how about you buy me some ramen. I haven't had any in like two fucking days dude. Seriously I'm starting to have some seriously fucked up dreams." Now it was time to put in the last phase of his plan. He's played Sasuke so well he was giving himself a mental high five.

"Say, teme. How about, instead of giving me money, why don't I exchange a few chores for ramen payment. So say I do your gardening or clean your home or sharpen your tools or stuff and you pay me with ramen."

Sasuke considered this for a bit. He really didn't like doing house chores and for such a cheap price. Seemed like he was getting the better end of the deal.

"So what kinds of things can I ask you to do?"

Naruto thought about it for a while. Shrugging he sealed his fate. "Anything."

"You got yourself a deal."

"Yatta! Can I start now?"

"Sure dobe. Clean out the kitchen. I need to take a bath." Sasuke had already got up and was heading up the stairs…

--

This became a pattern for the two ANBU. Naruto would show up at Sasuke's house in the morning and Sasuke would get him to do some chores and they would go out to get ramen. Sometimes Naruto would show up at random times and this would force Sasuke to find chores to get him to do. At some points he would deliberately make a mess as the blonde seemed to be on the verge of seizure.

One particular night, Naruto showed up asking for something and after a hard mission, he'd decided to get Naruto to give him a back massage. The blonde's fingers had given him tingles over his body and when the blonde had left satisfied with a cup of instant noodle that Sasuke had stocked his home with for such situations when Ichiraku was closed, he began to think, _just how far would the dobe go _for_ ramen._ He got his answer about a week later. Naruto had been sent on a C ranked mission that took five days. The mission was simple enough it was just that the client had been specific and it took him that long ot find the exact items.

So one could imagine whwat Naruto looked like after spending five days in the mountains with no ramen. He had assumed the mission would take less than a day but he had ran into a few unfriendly wild creatures like the swarm of bees that sent him running over a cliff and other similar incidents. Had he known, he would have gotten Sasuke to give him a few cups to take with him.

On the night he got back, it was raining. He did not care about the torrential sheets of warm water batting his body. He did not care that he had just walked right by his apartment. He had gained tunnel vision and the light seemed to lead to Sasuke's home. Banging his fists on the door he shouted the other's name over and over until finally a sleepy Sasuke opened up. "Naruto?" he seemed confused. "Why are you out here at this time in this weather dobe?" The flickering light of the porch cast a small circle of light just past the house's perimeter. It showed the continual sheets of rain as it pelted the ground. Outside of the light was just darkness with periodical illumination from the forks of lightning flashing across the sky.

"Ramen," was all he said, his voice almost drowned out by a deafening boom of thunder. Startled by the desperation within Naruto's voice, he stepped aside to allow the other in. Several huge splashes of rain were making their way within the front interior of the house and Sasuke quickly shut the door behind him. Leading the way into the kitchen, he prepared a cup of instant ramen for Naruto while he went to retrieve several fluffy towels. Handing them to the dobe, he threw away the empty cup and directed Naruto to his room to change.

While he wiped up the mess of water in the front hall, dull booms and occasional flashes illuminating the window, he, not for the first time, found himself wondering about Naruto's obsession with ramen. The blonde seemed to have an unnatural dependency on the substance. He'd tried it to see what was so good about it but there was nothing more special about it than any other dish he had ever had so he didn't get it.

After cleaning up the mess, he retired to his living room to await the blonde, his mind racing with several thoughts. When Naruto entered, looking for him, he almost missed him. The soft glow of the lamp cast warm soft light across the room and Sasuke was so still he almost seemed to blend in with the décor. Smiling when he noticed him, Naruto went over and said, "Thanks teme. I thought I was going ot die for a while there."

"No problem dobe. You can spend the night here. Use the guess room next to mind like usual."

"K but before I go…" he seemed self conscious. "Can I have some more?"

"You're really obsessed with ramen aren't you?" this time when Sasuke asked the question he was being completely serious. It was like he was just noticing it for the first time as he said it. The truth of the statement becoming more real with every syllable he uttered. He had gotten up to leave.

"Well…" Naruto paused. "I wouldn't say obsessed. I just really really like it."

"Idiot, that's what obsessed means." He said as he held onto the railings leading upstairs

"Che, whatever teme. So can I have some more?"

Turning around to face Naruto, he said nothing for a while, thinking. "Well dobe. I already gave you a free one. Remember our deal? You do something for me and I give you ramen as payment."

"Figures a bastard would say such a bastard thing," Naruto griped.

"Dobe you were the one who came up with the terms. Not me. So either you take it or leave it." He gave Naruto a half hearted glare.

Laying his head back down on the soft dark chair, he let that go through his head. He had given Sasuke that deal. But he was tired. He didn't feel like being Sasuke's bitch today. But he was really really craving the ramen. He knew that he would not be able to make it. Based on how hard the last few days were…

"Yea fine. I'll do what you want."

"So just what will you do for some ramen right now?" Sasuke asked thoughtfully. He'd been tempted to play some games with the dobe. He wanted him to realise his obsession.

"God Sasuke! I'm tired. I already told you teme. I'll do anything you want me too. So make it quick already," He whined on a barely restrained sigh.

"Anything hm?" Sasuke asked taking a seat opposite the blonde.

Naruto felt a little trepidation at the way Sasuke responded. Giving him a suspicious look, he nodded slowly.

"Okay then. Lets test that. Get on your knees and bark like a dog."

Naruto on the verge of falling asleep felt his eyesspring open. "Wha? No fucking way!"

Getting up, Sasuke turned off the light and said, "Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow," and he turned off the light casting everything into darkness.

Naruto knew that Sasuke was not the bluffing type and so he knew that he would leave him with no more ramen.

"It's too bad though. See I went to the grocery store up town," Sasuke continued. "You know the one with really high quality and expensive food? I got their Ichiraku brand frozen ramen. You know with real meat using Ichiraku's secret seasonings and spices. It's too bad…" he trailed off.

Naruto felt his mouth flood with saliva at the thought. "Wait wiat!" he said a bit too loud in the over quiet room as he heard Sasuke's footsteps taking the stairs one at a time. "Fine!" he said. "I'll do it," he whispered

"What was that dobe? I couldn't hear you all the way over here."

"You heard me just fine you bastard. I'll play your fucking game. God I hate you right now."

He heard a soft chuckle as Sasuke returned. Flicking the light back on, he recaptured his seat. "Okay then. Here's how it works. Since you had been doing such a good job with your help, I decided that I would pay you with the better ramen. So I bought twenty bowls. Five beef, chicken, mison, pork and shrimp. I want to see just what you will do for ramen so if you do everything I tell you. You can have every single bowl and all the other cups that I still have left. _But _only if you do everything I ask."

Naruto was almost frothing at the mouth when he imagined having all that ramen. What was a little humiliation for a greater good really?

"For weeks now I've been wondering just how far you will go for ramen. I'll find out today."

"Psh you think you can embarrass me? I'm no noob teme."

"If you say so," Sasuke allowed, as he relaxed a little more in the soft chair.

"I do so in your face."

"Then get to it. Get on your knees and bark like a dog." He smirked

Feeling his pride sting, he almost whimpered at the thought of doing something so humiliating in front of his rival. _Think of the ramen, _he chanted over and over again as he sank to his knees of the plush carpet. Closing his eyes tightly in shame, he started to bark. Various sounds coming from his lips from yips to growls.

Finally he heard laughter from Sasuke. "Dobe I can't believe you actually did that. Wow," he said rubbing tears from his eyes. While Naruto wanted to cry. He held it in because he knew it would add further to his humiliation. Rushing to his feet, his cheeks flamed scarlet under the dim lights.

"One second," Sasuke said running up to his room and returning a few minutes later with a recorder. "Okay now say 'Sasuke is a better fighter than me and will always be. I'm a dobe.'"

"Never!" Naruto screeched. "I won't," he said with a pout and stubbornness written on his face.

"Then I guess you forfeit. I'll toss out the ramen tomorrow. G'night." Once again turning off the light, Sasuke got up.

"Sasuke is a better fighter than me and will always be…" he screamed at the retreating back. "I'm a dobe," his voice trembled on the last part.

Suddenly Sasuke was not having fun anymore. He didn't like humiliating his friend like that. He wanted to test him not hurt him and taking a deep breath he again retook his seat and turned on the light. Silence filled the room as Sasuke went into deep thought. Naruto on the other hand was busy looking at everywhere but Sasuke. His face was tensed in anger. The tension off his body said that he was not having fun and this bothered Sasuke. It was meant to be a joke. He had to change tactics. He was trying to see how far Naruto would truly go for ramen. He needed to think of truly outrageous dares nothing that would hurt his pride but not something he would normally do.

The silence stretched on until Sasuke felt a chill rush up his back. He had an idea. It was perfect but it could ruin their friendship. _Was he willing to go that far?_ He didn't know. Eyes darting to Naruto's again, he looked at him in a different light. _Well might as well._

"Ready for your next task dobe."

"Whatever."

Chuckling again Sasuke looked at his best friend's tense form. "Okay kiss me." He looked at Naruto's startled eyes with a cocky smirk. Inside he was terrified. It's not like he had ever thought of Naruto or any other guy or _girl_ for that matter in that way. He wasn't gay, at least he didn't think he was. But for a test it wouldn't bother him.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked unsure. _Had he heard that correctly? He couldn't have_.

"Too much of a challenge for you?" Sasuke asked in a way meant to get a rise out of his predictable rival. "Think of all that ramen thrown out wasted all cause you couldn't do such a tiny thing."

And Naruto did just that. He drifted into his own head imagining having all that glorious ramen thrown out. "Noooo," he cried as he watched the delicious broth get eaten by the earth. He couldn't let it happen and so with determination in his stride, he made his way over to Sasuke, knelt between his legs and… chickened out. This was a huge deal. If he did this then things would be different. As his mind raced over possible outcomes, they stared into each other's eyes, neither saying anything. _Wait, he didn't say _where _I was supposed to kiss him. Just _that _I was to._ Grinning at his cleverness he moved his lips to Sasuke's cheek only to feel a soft finger against said lips. "Uh uh," Sasuke whispered, still looking at him. "That would be too easy. Make it the lips."

Again Naruto froze. What would he do? He admitted to himself that he was a little scared. This was new territory for them. _Why am I being such a wimp its just a kiss. Just fucking do it already Naruto_, he shouted to himself. Squaring his shoulders, he leaned forward and placed his lips against Sasuke's for barely a second and pulled back.

"There," he said triumphantly, only to feel his bubble burst at Sasuke's words.

"You call that a kiss? That was horrible. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've never kissed anyone before," and he hadn't. Neither had Sasuke, but he was trying to push Naruto. The tiny lip tap was not a huge deal. He wanted to see if the dobe would actually go through with it.

"Fine teme. I'll show you who's never kissed before."

Grabbing onto the back of a surprised Sasuke's neck, he threaded his hands through his hair and pulled him gently to meet his lips. The slight brushing of lips on lips was soft, hesitant, explorative. He'd never done it before, but he had seen the movies and read books. He kind of had an idea. And so closing his eyes, he slanted his head and brushed his inexperienced lips against Sasuke's soft ones. A tingle rushed over his lips to the tips of his hair at the different angle. A slight tremor run up his spine and he gasped softly, pulling a hair's breath away only to connect their lips again, this time at an opposite angle. As he brushed his lips against Sasuke's again the tingle went through him but he wasn't as surprise. Sasuke on the other hand went through a full body tremor.

Smiling softly in triumph, Naruto became a little bolder and started to move his lips against Sasuke's, who had began to participate in the kiss. One hand left Sasuke's hair to caress his cheek as Naruto's mouth opened to pull Sasuke's bottom lip in between his mouth, sucking on it slightly. The sound of pleasure that left Sasuke's throat at Naruto's action sent butterflies aflutter within his stomach and his lips gained speed. Soon, both boys were engaged in a wet battle of lips, both desperate to introduce tongue to the fray. The feel of the other sucking on their lips, causing delicious friction, was beginning to affect both boys. They tried their best to calm the throbbing within their hearts and lower.

Neither wanted to pull away, barely able to answer the call for air, they pressed their chests against each other, unbearably close, hands roaming all over the other in a frenzy as desire took over. Emboldened, Sasuke let his tongue sliver against the slight opening of Naruto's mouth, still hesitant, but desperate to taste. With a moan, Naruto sucked it into his mouth and their kiss took on a whole new level. Tongues slipped against each other in an erotic battle, sending frissons of excitement and mounting lust through them. Stuttered moans and gasps were the only sounds in the overly silent room as they forgot the purpose of the kiss and lost themselves to the new pleasure. Neither had ever understood, before that moment, why couples seemed to enjoy kisses so much.

That with such simple actions, they could raise their bodies to such high levels of excitement had not seemed possible. Yet feeling the frantic pounding of each others hearts through their pressed bodies, they realised that it was not just kissing. It was sharing yourself with someone. You were opening yourself up to someone. Trusting them, giving them power over you while you took away from them. It was of sharing. The pleasure from the act was so profound. Naruto moaned throatily as Sasuke's tongue run against the sensitive underside of his. He was fully aroused and a little embarrassed. It felt _so_ good.

Pulling away hesitantly, to catch much needed breath, the two looked at each other silently, eyes drifting down to the moist trail of saliva still coating the swollen lips and their eyes filled with a mirrored longing.

Recovering first, Sasuke said, "Guess you do know how to kiss after all."

"Che, whatever teme," Naruto said getting up and sitting in the chair across from Sasuke. Immediately the Uchiha's eyes were drawn to the prominent bulge between his friend's legs. Naruto must not have noticed but Sasuke certainly did. In fact it was all he could see. "Are we done now Sasuke? Cause I'm tired."

"Not even close. I got your next task for you."

"Ugh fine what is it?" he just wanted to go upstairs and get rid of the erection he was trying to hide but failing. That kiss had been mind blowing. Had he known that they felt so good, he would have tried it a long time ago. As it was his entire body was over sensitised and he was horny as fuck. He just wanted to be alone.

"I want you to jerk off right here."

Tingles of excitement rushed through his body, almost cold in their intensity at the unexpected words. He was a little surprised that those words would excite him. He had expected to be angered and embarrassed but instead he found that he wanted to. Especially as he looked at the heated gaze Sasuke was giving him. His eyes were lidded as they focused on him. His legs were spread apart and Naruto could see his erection, proudly outlined against the Uchiha's pants.

"Unless you're scared."

Naruto knew that normally he would so not have done something like this. Sasuke was his best friend and a guy. But the situation was different. He was horny and he would do just about anything and so he gave Sasuke a smirk and unbuttoned the top of his borrowed pants. His cock started to throb when he saw Sasuke's throat move in an excited swallow.

Leaning back on the chair, he slowly let the zipper slide down over his hardness, trying his best to suppress the shudder that threatened to quake through his body. He'd jerked off hundreds of times in his life, but having someone watch while he was about to made him feel like it was the first time. Keeping his eyes on Sasuke so he wouldn't miss a single thing, he pulled the top of his boxers down over his throbbing cock and hissed as he wrapped his hands around it…

--

Ugh I can't write any more. Wow what the hell happened to a tiny one shot. It's now freaking eleven pages. It's 2am and I'm tired and got to work tomorrow. Also I'm a bitch and I want reviews –hint hint- tell me what you thinkkkkk. Next and last part will unfortunately be just smut o.o ya lols it should be interesting with my pervy mind hehe. Till next time


	2. Chapter 2

**Will Yaoi for Ramen**

By _Emihime_

**Summary**: We all know how much Naruto loves Ramen, but how far will he actually go for a cup of hot steaming goodness? Got the idea from a deviant art drawing I saw sometime ago

**Rating and Warnings**: M. Yaoi with a capital Y. PWP, Sex, lime, lemon, citrus, lemonade

**Pairings**: SasuNaru (Means sasu=semi and naru=uke)

Part Two

Any other time, this situation would have been completely weird. It would have been pushing the boundaries of their friendship. At this time though, in this situation, it couldn't have seemed any more right if either of them had tried. As lightning forked across the sky, illuminating the dark room, the soft hues of the dim lamp, their only other sort of light, the sound of the scrap of a zipper disappeared beneath the dooming drone of thunder. The grate of the zip over the metal prongs, slow in their descent over the hard erection was the slowest, and most fascinating thing that both boys had ever seen.

As another fork of lightning flashed across the sky, both boys hissed as Naruto wrapped his left hand around his erection. Eyes half lidded as he sat slouched across the chair, his gaze never left Sasuke's face as he felt the familiar yet new touch. Masturbation was a common practise for him. Who didn't practise self pleasure? However he had never had an audience before. Running a moist tongue over his patched lips, he released his firm grip and reheld his cock again. A flutter of nervousness ran over him as he noticed the attentive way Sasuke's eyes followed his movements

He felt different, sexy, powerful. Who cared about ramen when you had a very intense Uchiha captivated by your every move? He was sure that when the lust had cleared from his mind, he would probably rethink that thought, but at the moment there was no other truth but that one.

Smirking slightly, he gave an experimental flick of his thumb to the head and hissed sharply. The sound was swallowed by a crash of thunder, however he didn't miss the throaty moan that escaped Sasuke's throat. He knew then that he wouldn't last long. He hadn't even done anything and already it felt way better than his best orgasm from the past. He would have to go slow if he wanted to make it last, and he did.

Taking a shaky breath, he flexed his hand around himself again and started the slow friction that his cock was dying for. He felt his toes curl under the steady pressure as his hands skimmed slowly, firmly over the rigid flesh. His eyes drifted shut on a particularly good stroke up, his stomach clenched in reaction. Moans of pleasure and wanton sounds of desire were slowly escaping his lips as he stroked himself surely, steadily, his shaking hands sometimes losing their grip of the concrete flesh.

A hand drifted under his clothing to run over his firm, clenched stomach. His skin was so over sensitised. He wanted someone to touch him. He needed Sasuke to touch him. So he imagined, pretended and it felt so good as his thumb rushed over a peaked nipple and trailed down again back to a taut, sweat dampened stomach.

--

A tanned flash abdominal muscle is all Sasuke saw as that hand worked mysterious magic under the clothing, causing the dobe's breath to catch every now and then. His hands were clenched over his thighs as he leaned over to get a better view. He knew that on the next day he would be getting several new lamps for his living room. Apart from the occasional flash of lightning, the dull hue of the current lamp was just not enough.

It teased him with barely there glimpses of a firm thick cock stretched tight over Naruto's stomach. It teased him with a disappearing hand wrapped so snug and possessive over that cock. It teased him with hints of the blonde, arched on his chair, hair dishevelled, body relaxed and yet tense. It showed him brief peeks of sweat as it rushed down the blonde's neck and made his body glisten like an invitation.

He closed his eyes for two seconds as he took in a deep breath, air filled with the pheromones that Naruto was spewing. He moaned roughly as he opened his eyes to a sight of Naruto, arched across his chair, back bending as far back as it would go moaning like a slut for him as his hands sped up. Hands clenching and unclenching rapidly as he struggled to retain his restraint. He was throbbing so hard, he could hear the pulse so loud that it was only drowned out by the sounds emitting from Naruto. He wanted to touch him. Fuck that! He wanted to ram his cock up that tight ass he was getting a glimpse of.

--

Naruto disappeared into a fantasy world where Sasuke was doing amazing things to him. He hadn't realised it until then, he liked Sasuke. He'd always liked him. It was like he had always known it. An epiphany, so as the fantasy Sasuke made him shudder in pleasure and the real Sasuke's moans and harsh breathing was spurring him on, he stroke the underside of his erection and felt his back arch off the chair, gracing Sasuke with a perfect view of the glistening drops pearling over the neglected tip. He cried out at the amazing feeling and felt his hands speed up against his will.

Settling back down as the intense feeling subsided to an amazing throb, he opened his eyes slowly to look at Sasuke, make sure he was paying attention and felt a chill of awareness rush through every pore on his body. Sasuke was giving him such an intense stare, like he was the most important thing in the world and nothing could refocus his attention.

His hands sped up again against his will. He felt the increase, the familiar build up of pressure. His eyes were trying to flutter down from his mind's inability to process the upcoming orgasm and Sasuke's hypnotic gaze. He wouldn't have it. He wanted to look Sasuke in the eyes as his pleasure overtook him. He didn't want to miss a second of that focus gaze. He didn't know if he would ever have its intense burn on him ever again and he wanted to memorise it and so as his moans grew in sound and his hands sped up, he kept eye contact.

It was the most erotic thing he'd ever experienced. He watched the emotions flash across Sasuke's eyes, his mind barely processing it as the haze flowed over him creating a smouldering cloud of feel and pleasure and sensation. That the normally stoic boy, the cold, heart of ice Uchiha was so open at that moment, lust, need, want, desire flashing through his eyes. Uncertainty, weakness, longing, mingled with the cornucopia of complex images added to the pressure.

His hands tightened uncontrollably as Sasuke bit his lip longingly, running a not so steady hand through his messy hair. The thought of disappearing into that normally tense mouth, imagining the heat of that mouth that threw insults his way, moving for a different purpose flooded Naruto's mind and with a sharp surprised cry he spurted several times over his hand and shirt.

--

Shuddering in reaction, Sasuke let out a hoarse groan as he watch his best friend's face tense up in such a beautiful vision of unimagined pleasure. He'd never knew Naruto could make a face like that. He wanted to see it again. He wanted to cause it.

Running his hand through his hair again, he watched Naruto pull his soiled shirt over his head and whipped his hand on it before flinging it across the room somewhere. The blonde's cock was still semi hard as it lay across his stomach. He made no move to hide it.

At some point, the thunderstorm had died down to light rain. Neither boys noticed it. They were in a loud world of harsh breathing and pounding pulse. Not a word had come between the two in all that time, yet the two boys had said so much to each other. They both understood the situation they were in. They both wanted to try more, feel more, know more. Neither regretted it.

"Was that good enough Teme?" Naruto finally spoke. His voice was husky, laced with a desire that had not dissipated.

Sasuke gave a curt nod, not trusting his voice.

"So are we done?" His eyes said that he was so not ready to be done. He wanted more. He knew Sasuke wanted more. The slow lowering of his eyes to the noticeable thickness outlining Sasuke's pyjama bottoms said this as clearly as a shout

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak and gravel came out. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Not on your life dobe. I got another task for you," His voice was as husky as Naruto's. He felt his heart pound at what he was about to demand. It was one thing to ask Naruto to touch himself. This was altogether different.

Imitating Naruto's actions of earlier, he slowly pulled his pants and boxers down exposing his cock that sprang to nestle against the rapid rising of his stomach he tried to muster his best smirk. He'd shown so much restraint so far. He wanted to just wrap his hands around himself and push himself to his climax but he knew that what he wanted would be way better

"Well?" Naruto asked in a cocky voice, impatience and need apparent in the tone.

"Blow me," Sasuke said with a smirk

"What the fuck?" Naruto demanded in confusion. "I ask you nicely and you answer so rudely!" he pouted adorably.

Sasuke felt a duh moment coming on. He looked heavenward and thought as he shook his head in exasperation, Wow, he cannot be that stupid.

"No idiot. Blow me," and he pointed to his neglected dick, dripping precum enthusiastically.

"Oh!" Naruto said, then. "Ohhh! " as it dawned on him finally. He chuckled a little embarrassed and crawled over to Sasuke. Kneeling between his legs, he heard the Uchiha inhale a deep breath as he placed a hand on his thigh. Immediately his heart sped up with excitement.

He looked at the huge cock. Wow it was huge. Sasuke wanted him to put that thing in his mouth? He looked up sceptically at Sasuke, who looked over anxious for him to start.

"Uh teme…"

"Hn," Sasuke was so focused on what he knew would feel amazing that he couldn't process any more words at that moment.

"Uh, yea. I don't think it will fit. It's big. I mean it's really big. I don't think my mouth is big enough…" His face scrunched up as he kept eyeing the monster dripping evil liquid from its single eye.

Sasuke spluttered. Several things flashed through his mind. Annoyance that the dobe was taking so long. Flattery that he thought his dick was huge and a snide comment about his mouth and its holding capacity. At the moment however he just wanted the dobe to suck on him. Was that asking too much? Groaning in frustration.

"Just get on with it dobe. You're killing me here. You're fucking kneeling between my legs staring at my dick. I can only take so much now put it in your mouth and suc-" the rest of his sentence was lost on yell as Naruto tentatively touched it with a finger. Rather he poked it suspiciously. However to Sasuke, feeling something other than his hand felt amazing. Finally! He thought.

Oblivious to this Naruto looked doubtful. "I don't know teme, it's kinda looking at me evil right now."

"Oh for fuck's sake Naruto!" to which Naruto burst out laughing laying his head on Sasuke's thigh as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sheesh teme," he said between giggles. "I'm kidding! Learn to take a joke," he sniggered.

"Not when my dick is the one suffering! Now stop joking around and get to it. Unless you really don't know how?" Old Habits died hard. He couldn't resist throwing a dare at the dobe. "Then I'll just go jerk off in the bathroom you damn cock tease."

"Psh like it's so hard to suck a little dick. I'll show you! I'll make you come so hard you'll always remember this blow job! You'll see teme."

As Naruto's hands wrapped around his cock, Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief, leaning back into his chair but not before he said "Shh, less talkie, more suckie." At this point he just wanted a little friction so he could come. He just wanted to come. He chose to ignore the little dick comment as he knew it would set Naruto off again.

Smiling, Naruto figured he had jerked the Uchiha around enough. He started to move his hand against the stiff…

--

OMG Not again haha. This time I have a good reason. You try sitting down and writing Naruto and Sasuke having hot sex and tell me if you can that you can do it for that long. Lol at the end my mind turned to mush as you can see. I just couldn't write any more XD Buuuut you know what will refuel my inner pervert. Yes that's right! Reviewsssssss Thank you to all who reviewed. Keep them coming and I'll try to finish this. I'm so close. (hahha I made a pun XD).


End file.
